Известные Вентру
Формат записи: <пол> Имя <поколение> (рождение: Объятья + Окончательная смерть) Потомок... Сир ... (дата). Краткое описание. Третье поколение *<М> [[Прародитель Вентру|'Вентру']] (Ventrue) <3> (:~ -8000) Progeny of Enoch/Ynosh. Sire of Arakur of Ur (~ -3000) , Medon , Veddartha and Aken Hoten (~ -1050). Name unknown. The sire of the 4th gen. ventrue Aken Hoten is named Nergal ; the sire of the 4th gen. ventrue Mithras is named Veddartha. Note that Nergal is also the name of a Baali founder (aka. Shaitan) and that Veddartha is probably alive and a 4th gen. Inconnu. Some sources says that Ventrue was destroyed by Brujah, or in torpor near ancient Persia. Claimed to have been the first of the Third Generation and Caine's closest advisor. Builder of the Second City. CbR-V DSBH Четвертое поколение *<М> Arakur of Ur <4> (+ ) Progeny of Ventrue. Sire of Tiamat (~ -3000). He was diablerised by Tiamat when she was controlled by Drakonskyr. BHDB,p20 *<М> Medon <4> (+ ) Progeny of Ventrue. Set himself as a god-king on an isle in the Aegean, but was left by kine to burn in the sunlight. CbR-V *<М> Veddartha <4> Progeny of Ventrue. Sire of Mithras (-1258) and Maltheas (554). Probably Inconnu. The sire of Mithras (4th gen.) and the sire of Maltheas (5th gen.) are called Veddartha. If they are the same, either Veddartha or Mithras commited diablerie. Veddharta is probably still around, since in ToTB there's a letter from some 5th generation Inconnu where he also voices the opinion of Veddartha on the subject of the "thin-blooded". We favor the option that Mithras diablerised someone, but Veddartha might have diablerised the Ventrue Antediluvian, for example... WoD1,p32 TC2,p99 ToTB *<М> Tinia Sire of Collat. Controlled the Etruscans. Cb-V (Etruscan god of the sky) *<М> Cret <4> One of the 12 Inconnu that made Hunedoara Castle the Inconnu Headquaters. He is monitor of the Tremere. He claims to have been Embraced in the Second City. He was known as a mighty wizard, almost as powerful as Lamech, and was considered to be legendary by all but a few until his arrival at Hunedoara. WoD1,p61 *<М> Aken Hoten <4> (:~-1050) Progeny of Nergal/Ventrue. It is rumored that Aken Hoten speaks directly to his sire (Nergal - Ventrue). He is a 4th generation Ventrue that resides in Enoch. He can Psychic Project into the tomb in Enoch. He was also the husband of Nefertiti. web *<Ж> Nefer-meri-Isis <4> Inconnu. Monitor of the Setites. Considered to be somewhat over-zealous by her fellow clanmates. PG2,p123 *<М> Antonius <4> (+796) Sire of Caius (325) , Belisarius (566) and Septima Dominica. Around 58, Beshter and Antonius become lovers in Rome. Around 312, the three Methulesahs Beshter, Antonius and Dracon become a vampiric Triumvirate, that will rule Constantinople. Killed by his childes, Septima and Caius. CobN,p26 *<М> [[Александр|'Александр']] (Alexander) <4> Sire of Gaius Marcellus (-146). Prince of Paris during Dark Ages. VDA LS1 AK *<М> Erik Eigermann <4> (:~1100) He disappeared in 1140, killed by the demon-hunter from Vienna, Karl Schrekt. He is in torpor under Berlin. BbN,pp13,84 *<М> [[Митра|'Митра']] (Mithras) <4 или 5-4> (-1235:-1258+~1993) Progeny of Veddartha. Sire of Duke and Duchess Amber (701) and Marcus. He probably commited diablerie, because a 4th gen Ventrue named Veddartha was active recently. Mithras was member of the Inconnu in the first Millenium, left them to be prince of London from 1066 until 1940, in torpor after the bombings of WW2. He was recently diablerised by Montgomery Coven after a Lupine attack. WoD1,pp31-32 WoD2 (Persian God) *<Ж> Tiamat <5-4> (:~ -3000) Progeny of Arakur of Ur. Sire of Gotsdam (87). Born in the prehistorical Ur, she was named Lantla. She was a witch. She made a pact with the demon Drakonskyr. She diablerised her own sire and killed Urlon with her magical sword The Sword of Nul. Drakonskyr wants to use the vampire to destroy the humanity. Around 400, Tiamat went in torpor. BHDB,pp19-25 Пятое поколение *<М> Elihu <5> (:~ -450+ ) Sire of Rebekah (12). Rebekah diablerised him. CbN2,p145 (Biblical character, 5th century BC) * Collat Progeny of Tinia. Sire of Camilla. Prince of Rome around the 4th century BC. Cb-V CbR-V *<М> Гай Марселий (Gaius Marcellus) <5> (-169:-146) Progeny of Alexander. Sire of Doran (1471). This young tribune in the Roman army was 23 years old when embraced during the final assault on Carthage. He lived in France a long time, where he embraced his first childe, Doran. NObN,p17 *<М> Demetrius <5> Prince of Massilia (later Marseille), sworn enemy of Gaius Fabricius. CbR-V *<М> Gaius Fabricius <5> Sworn enemy of Demetrius. CbR-V *<М> Magnus <5> (+65) Monitor of Lyons. Is said to have been destroyed in 65. web *<М> [[Готсдам|'Готсдам']] (Gotsdam) <5> (63:87) Progeny of Tiamat. Sire of Dylan (1944). BHDB,p38 KmW,p49 *<М> Caius <5> (260:325+1204) Progeny of Antonius. Sire of Epirus (604). Emperor Constantine's lieutenant. During the Fourth Council in Constantinople (796), proposes (with Septima) Antonius' destruction, becomes Basileus of the Antonian Ventrue in 797. CobN,p111 *<М> Belisarius <5> (500:566) Progeny of Antonius. Sire of Helena The Armenian (1081). Justinian's leading general. Returns in a position of power in 1073. CobN,113 (Byzantine general) *<Ж> Septima Dominica <5> (+1001) Progeny of Antonius. Sire of Nicepherus (604) and Ducas (836). During the Fourth Council in Constantinople (796), proposes (with Caius) Antonius' destruction. Basileus in second in 797. Destroyed by witch-hunters and Ducas. CobN,p27 *<М> [[Мальтеас|'Мальтеас']] (Maltheas) <5> (520:554) Progeny of Veddartha. Inconnu. He was in disguise at the Convention of Thorns (1493). TC2 GttC *<М> Duke Amber <5> (:701) Progeny of Mithras. GC2 *<Ж> Duchess Amber <5> (:701) Progeny of Mithras. GC2 *<М> Heinrich of Volstag <5> Sire of Bulscu (955). TbN,p99 *<Ж> Ilse Reinegger <5> (+1312) Sire of Gustav Breidenstein (1220). Gustav diablerised her. BbN,p61 *<М> [[Северус|'Северус']] (Severus) <5> Sire of Lucinde (1656). Ventrue Justicar in 1656. CotN,p49 *<М> Michaellis <5> (+1930s) Ventrue Justicar. Kemintiri diablerised him and took his place as Justicar in the 1930s. CotN,p49 Cb-V KmW *<М> Hardestadt the Elder <5> (904:947+1395?) Sire of Hardestadt the Younger (1191) and Heinz Eulau. Suggested the foundation of the Camarilla in 1394. Diablerised by Tyler soon after that. Only some of his progeny know that Hardestadt the Younger replaced him under that name. From TC2 we could think that that the Younger is 5th gen, but he is more probably 6th gen (cf. GC1, CN-V). CotI,p21 GC1 web GttC CbR-V CbR-Tz *<М> Alexander Vargos <5> Prince of St. Louis. RD1 *<Ж> The Del'Roh (+1999) Antitribu. Top Leader of True Hand : The Del'Roh of Enoch is the highest position in the Black Hand, the Del'Roh is the spiritual leader of the Sect. She has currently been in power since the reclaiming of Enoch from the Tempest and Wraiths- some 250 plus years total. Recent news, from VSH! The True Hand is no more, Enoch was destroyed in a war with the Wraiths, and the Del'Roh is dead. DSBH VSH *<М> [[Фабрицио Ульфила|'Фабрицио Ульфила']] (Fabrizio Ulfila) Methuselah prelate. Contracts in 1250 a strange wasting disease, along with several of his confederates in Rome. The younger kindred die, the elders, including Ulfila, make a slow recovery. Suggested a league of Vampires in 1394. Cb-V CbR-V NoP Cn-Br *<М> Dominus Inconnu. TC2 *<М> Nicholas Valmont Sire of Jonas Valmont. *<М> ? Prince of Severn. Rumoured to be a progeny of Mithras. WOD2 *<Ж> Rebekah <6-5> (-9:12) Progeny of Elihu. Inconnu. She diablerised her own sire. Monitor of Chicago. CbN1 CbN2,p145 PG2,p125 GttC CotN *<М> Густав Брайденштайн (Gustav Breidenstein) <6-5> (1192:1220) Progeny of Ilse Reinegger. Sire of Wilhelm Waldburg (1440) , Katarina Kornfeld (1507) , Friedrich von Köln (17th century) and Peter Kleist (1757). In 1312, Gustav diablerised his own sire. In 1575, Gustav killed a visiting Tremere that was late in introducing himself. In 1810, Gustav killed three of his own Get as formal apologies to Clan Toreador. Prince of Berlin until 1998. BbN,pp13-17,61 BC Шестое поколение *<Ж> Stalest Coursain <6> (-574:-552) Her first 2000 year is a mystery, she came to Vancouver 50 years ago. DAV,p98 *<М> Lyle <6> (-371:-342) Was among the first kindred to arrive in North America. Was saved from the Lupines by the ?, that he now watches over when he lies sleeping beneath the Simon Fraser University. DAV,p99 *<М> Биндусара (Bindusara) <6> (:-273) Sire of Valerius (1066). A scholar. The Ventrue know of his legendary feud with the Mnemosyne, a bloodline of Caine - worshippers who devote themselves to the study of the first vampire and The Book of Nod. Hunted by Jocastatians, another bloodline of scholars, but ones who use more diabolic means to enlightenment. DSBH Cb-V (King of Mauryan Empire) *<М> Camilla (+64) Head of the Ventrue Senate, which ruled Rome since before 3rd century BC. Disappeared during Nero's fire. Cb-V CbR-M CbR-V *<М> Гней (Gnaeus) <6> Сир Юния (-149). *<М> Regulus <6> (+~400) Sire of Siegfried (378). Siegfried diablerised him. DAV,p97 *<М> Nicepherus <6> (570:604) Progeny of Septima Dominica. Septima Dominica's servant. Caesar Magister. Member of the Inconnu. CobN,p114 *<М> Epirus <6> (:604+1185) Progeny of Caius. Magistrate. Destroyed for inciting the riots in Constantinople with Tribonius. CobN,p30 *<М> Malthias <6> Sire of Nicholas (832). CoW,p35 *<М> Ducas <6> (785:836) Progeny of Septima Dominica. Sire of Anna Comnena (1153). Responsible for his sire's death. CobN,p115 *<М> Bulscu <6> (age late 40s:955+ ) Progeny of Heinrich of Volstag. Sire of Zombar , Geza Arpad (992) and Vencel Rikard (1013). Embraced in Germany. Sybaritic Mastermind. TbN,p97 TC2 TC3 *<М> Gregor <6> Sire of Nova Arpad (1050). TbN,p105 TC1 TC2 *<М> Lord Jurgen von Verden <6> (+1271) Destroyed by Hardestadt. web *<Ж> Helena The Armenian <6> (1043:1081) Progeny of Belisarius. She blackmailed Shabah. CobN,p115 *<Ж> Lady Jadviga Almanov of Bohemia <6> (1186:1223) Member of the Conspiracy of Issac, which led to Cappadocius' diablerie. GC1,p48 *<Ж> Lady Justania <6> Sire of Gilbert d'Harfleur (1444). Arrogant noblewoman. TC2,p98 *<М> Charles the Wise <6> (+ ) Sire of De Vandreuil (~1680). web *<М> [[Хардештадт Младший|'Хардештадт Младший']] (Hardestadt the Younger) <6> (1150:1191) Progeny of Hardestadt the Elder. Sire of Jan Pieterzoon (1723). Masquerades as his sire. From TC2 we could think that that the Younger is 5th gen, but he is more probably 6th gen (cf. GC1, CN-V). TC2,p99 CN-V NoP *<М> Heinz Eulau <6> Progeny of Hardestadt (the Elder). Inner Circle. One of the founders of the Camarilla. GttC *<М> Master Frazier <6> (:1409) GC2 *<М> [[Вильгельм Вальдбург|'Вильгельм Вальдбург']] (Wilhelm Waldburg) <6> (1408:1440) Дитя Густава Брайденштайна. Sire of Henriette. First progeny of Gustav Breidenstein. Prince of Berlin since 1998. BbN,pp15-17,62 BC *<М> [[Доран|'Доран']] (Doran) <6> (1455:1471+1955) Progeny of Gaius Marcellus. Young philosopher, interested in Carthage. Settled in Louisiana around 1700. Murdered in 1955. NObN,pp17-25 *<Ж> Katarina Kornfeld <6> (1485:1507) Progeny of Gustav Breidenstein. BbN,p66 *<М> Datura <6> Sire of Lodin (1852). He is a friend of Eletria. CbN1 CbN2,p113 *<М> Baylor <6> Sire of Eleanor Hodge (1864) and Dr. Joshua McCallister. Ventrue Justicar (before 1998). NecA BC *<Ж> [[Люсинда|'Люсинда']] (Lucinde) <6> (:1656) Progeny of Severus. She is Alastor. Ventrue Justicar elected in 1998. She always wears gloves to conceal the 'mark of the beast', a trophy sigil given to Alastors. Cb-V CotN,p49 GttC,p27 VtM-R, license character *<М> D'Harcourt <6> Marquess of Normandy. web *<М> Friedrich von Köln <6> (:17th century) Progeny of Gustav Breidenstein. *<Ж> Georgia Rowlands <6> (+ ) Sire of Upton Rowlands (1826). DC,p59 *<М> Peter Kleist <6> (1727:1757) Progeny of Gustav Breidenstein. Wilhelm's bodyguard BbN,p64 BC *<М> Дилан Брюс (Dylan Bruce) <6> (1920:1944) Дитя Готсдам. Шабашит. Инферналист и ликвидатор Чёрной Руки. На восьмом месте в Красном Списке. *<Ж> Artemis Orthia Settled in the Peloponnesus and took the role of the Greek goddess. CbR-V *<М> Evarchus Prince of Corinth in Ancient Greece. CbR-V *<М> Lysander Spartan general. CbR-V *<М> Owain ap Ieuan, aka. Owain Evans (:~1053) Ventrue Elder of Atlanta, however not in the primogen. Antitribu. Diablerised the Gangrel Blaidd a millenium ago. Had been the controlling force behind the small Welsh kingdom of Rhufoniog for two hundred years, aroun the 10th century. He last emerged from torpor in the 17th century, and traveled to America. He is the Kinslayer of prophecy. He has the power of healing ever since he drank the blood of Joseph of Arimathea. After discovering his ability in 1999, he became known as the Wanderer, and travels the world to release all Cainites from the Curse. BC *<М> Godefroy Ventrue Justicar. Cb-As *<Ж> Hoteph Ventrue Justicar. WoD1,p9 CbN2,p22 *<М> Baron Fredrich von Sieburg (+1252) This Ventrue of age, wealth and repute in both mortal and kindred worlds, is exposed and killed by the Inquisition. VST *<Ж> [[Анушин-Раван|'Анушин-Раван']] (Anushin-Rawan) <возможно 6> Created an island sanctuary for all vampires. Yiaros island in the Aegean Sean. Where she originated a revenant family. Cb-V CbR-V * Qadi Vardek Member of the True Hand. DSBH *<М> [[Густав Малленхаус|'Густав Малленхаус']] (Gustav Mallenhous) <возможно 6> Шабашит. Создатель Инквизиции. *<М> Mustafa Prince of Istanbul. WoD2 *<Ж> Countess Saviarre Queen of the Grand Court of Paris at the side of Alexandre. VDA,p93 LS1 AK,p70 *<М> Democritus Justicar in the 16th century. CbR-V *<М> Jonas Valmont Progeny of Nicholas Valmont. Ventrue Justicar in The Silver Circle VDA LARP. *<М> Clotaire web *<М> Siegfried <7-6> (356:378) Progeny of Regulus. He diablerised his own sire. Was a Visigoth chieftain. Now Prince over Vancouver, which he is the absolute ruler. He is enforcing the policy of no fighting between kindred and truce with the local Garous. DAV,p97 Седьмое поколение *<М> Юний (Junius) <7> (:-149) Дитя Гнея, бывший римский легионер, осевший в Кордове. *<М> Marius <7> (+ ) Sire of Hrothulf (380) and Gracis Nostinus (412). Roman general, killed by Hrothulf. MibN *<М> Baron Hredel <7> Sire of Rudolf Brandl (899). TbN,p103 *<М> Nicholas <7> (800:832) Progeny of Malthias. Seneschal to the Prince of London. CoW,p35 *<М> Zombar Arpad <7> (+ ) Progeny of Bulscu. ended his unlife in a violent suicide. TbN,p98 *<М> Geza Arpad <7> (age late 50s:992) Progeny of Bulscu. Embraced in Buda. The historical prince of the Magyars died in 997. Prince then Archbishop of Esztergom, Hungary. TbN,p99 *<Ж> Theodora <7> Sire of Basil (1021). CobN,p116 *<М> Vencel Rikard <7> (age mid 30s:1013) Progeny of Bulscu. Embraced in Buda-Pest. Prince of Buda-Pest. TbN,p105 TC2 TC3 *<Ж> [[Нова Арпад|'Нова Арпад']] (Nova Arpad) <7> (age early 30s:1050) Progeny of Gregor. Sire of Gustavus (1806). Prince of Mediasch, Transylvania. TbN,p103 TC1,p88 TC2,p99 TC3 TC4,p23 CbR-Tz *<М> Skithos <7> Prince of Adrianople in 1203. *<М> [[Валериус|'Валериус']]' '(Valerius)<7> (:1066) Дитя Биндусары (или Митры). Сир Анны Боусли (1688). Лейтенант при князе Митре. *<Ж> Anna Comnena <7> (1126:1153) Progeny of Ducas. Sire of Irene Stellas (1169). Chamberlain of the Antonian Ventrue. CobN,p112 *<М> Titus <7> Sire of Dominique (13th century). CotI,p67 *<Ж> Michaela <7> (:1300) Sire of Tabitha Bauer (probably 1999). So-called "Prince of New York". WoD2 CN-R CN-Br license character *<М> Gilbert d'Harfleur <7> (1426:1444) Progeny of Lady Justania. TC2,p98 *<М> Thomas Carlyle <7> Sire of Dorian Adams (1701). DCbN *<М> David Case <7> Sire of Dr. Edward Walker (1866). DCbN *<М> Quentin <7> (:end 16th century) Regent of Normandy. web *<М> Robert Pedder <7> (:end 17th century+1998) He was a British soldier. He is Prince of Hong Kong. Destroyed by the Kuei-jin in 1998. WoD1,p90 WoD2 NoP * Anya <7> Sire of Nikolai (1706). NoP *<М> [[Ян Питерсон|'Ян Питерсон']] (Jan Pieterzoon) <7> (:1723) Progeny of Hardestadt (the Younger). Framed by spiky blond hair and deep blue eyes. NoP CN-V CN-Tr CbR-V CN-Br *<М> Charlemagne <7> Sire of Benedic (1792). NoP * De Sade <7> Sire of Clarice Fontaigne (1804). BbN *<М> De Vandreuil <7> (:end 17th century) Progeny of Charles the Wise. Sire of Catherine de Vandreuil (end 20th century). Marquess of Lyons. web *<М> Édouard de Morsac <7> Marquess of Aquitaine and Occitany. web *<М> Upton Rowlands <7> (1769:1826) Progeny of Georgia Rowlands. DC,p59 *<Ж> Eleanor Hodge <7> (:1864+june 1999) Progeny of Baylor. Sire of Benjamin (1964). Primogen of Atlanta. Prince Benison's wife. Was archon of her sire Baylor, Ventrue Justicar. She embraced Benjamin unknown to Benison. Cured from the Blood Curse by the Wanderer in BC3. Died during the Atlanta takeover by the Sabbat in CN-M. NecA BC CN-Tz CN-M *<М> Joshua McCallister <7> Progeny of Baylor. NecA *<М> Lodin <7> (:1852+1993) Progeny of Datura. Sire of Drummond (1865) , Ballard (1881) , Neally (1896) , Tommy Hinds (1906) , Capone (1941) , Peterson (1978) , Schumpeter (1981) , Jackson (1984) , Weatherbottom (1984) , Riggs , Brennon Thornhill (1985) and Lorraine Matthews (1987). Prince of Chicago until his death. CbN1 CbN2 GttC *<М> Lothar Constantine <7> (+~1870) Sire of Jereaux Guilbeau and Marcel Guilbeau (1866). Probably diablerised by Jereaux around 1870. NObN,pp75 *<М> Иоганнес Кастеляйн <7> Сир Арджана Вурхайса. Prince of Amsterdam. WoD1,p48 WoD2 *<М> Abram <7> Sire of Tennant Usher. Former prince of Sydney and Melbourne "at least in name". Declared himself "Prince of Australia," after which he went suddenly missing. Reappeared in 1927 to become prince of Camberra and no longer involves himself in the Jyhad. WoD2 *<М> [[Оливер Лигон|'Оливер Лигон']] (Oliver Ligon) <7> (+1871) Sire of Pariah, the Abomination (1860). He is allied with Maxwell in Chicago. Killed by Lodin's men. UBRM,p91 *<Ж> Henriette <7> Progeny of Wilhelm Waldburg. BC * Camille T'sien <7> (:1922) HK * Dillon Abernathy <7> WoD2 *<М> [[Коллинсворт|'Коллинсворт']] <7> Сир Кайла Стратконы (1514). *<Ж> [[Микаэла|'Микаэла']] <7> Сир [[Хелена Пенхард|'Хелена Пенхард']]' '(1938). Княгиня из Нью-Йорка. *<М> [[Уильям Уолкотт|'Уильям Уолкотт']] <8-7> (+1673) Потомок Митры. *<М> Robert Kross Sire of Juan-Miguel Ramirez. Aide to Hardestadt and one of the first archons of the Camarilla. CbR-V *<М> Philippe de Margaux (:894) Prince two times and archon for three decades. Strong candidate for Justicar until he disappeared in 1791. CbR-V *<М> Anton Borecelli (+1440) Prince of Venice in 1400, destroyed by Petrina Nicolovna and the Sabbat. VST *<Ж> Queen Catarina Prince of Milan in 1428. VST *<М> Abdul Rahmann Sire of Shayke Muhammad. WoD2 *<М> Alexander Garlotte (+1999) Sire of Fin , Katrina and Isaac. Prince of Baltimore. In love with Victoria Ash. Killed by Katrina in an explosion. CN-V CN-Tz CN-Tr CN-Br *<М> Quincy Cullen (+1832) Sire of Vannevar Thomas. Killed by an indian Cherokee. PoC *<М> Lord Kelvin Elder Europe London. PoC *<М> Joseph Bar Elder Europe Prussian. PoC *<М> Galen Elder of clan Ventrue. PG2,p123 *<М> Arturo San Gerande Prince of Belize; has three Samedi bodyguards all claiming to be progeny of Baron Samedi himself. WoD2 *<М> Hrothulf <8-7> (:380) Progeny of Marius. Sire of Chiclena (16th century). He is a Dane embraced just before Rome withdrew the forces it had stationed in England. He hated Marius for his decadence and corruption and finally slew him. Tormented by Gracis Nostinus, he flew to the New World. Prince of Juneautown in 1818. MibN (Beowulf old english Tale) Восьмое поколение *<М> Gracis Nostinus <8> (:412) Progeny of Marius. Tormented Hrothulf for having killed their sire. Prince of Kilbourntown in 1834 MibN *<М> Cartagio <8> Sire of Joachim von Neumann (1502). TC3 *<М> Rudolf Brandl <8> (878:899+ ) Progeny of Baron Hredel. Embraced in Germany. Prince of Prague around 1200. Dies in the battle of Prague. TbN,p102 VtM-R *<М> Kuritz <8> Sire of Lucretia of Hardtz (1098). TC1,p89 * Нури (Nuri) <8> Сир Надима ибн Нури (1132). *<М> Basil of Thessalonika <8> (973:1021) Progeny of Theodora. Under Stanislav tutelage. CobN,p116 *<Ж> Irene Stellas <8> (1145:1169) Progeny of Anna Comnena. Domestic Prefect. CobN,p115 *<Ж> Dominique <8> (:13th century) Progeny of Titus. CotI,p67 *<М> [[Кайл Страткона|'Кайл Страткона']] (Kyle Strathcona) <8> (:1514) Дитя Коллинсворта. Шабашит. Кардинал Канады. *<Ж> Chiclena <8> (:16th century+ ) Progeny of Hrothulf. Was Hrothulf's wife. Fighted the Menominee tribe and their Lupine allies. Killed by the outcast Lupine named Usla. MibN *<Ж> Леди Анна Боусли (Anne Bowesley) <8> (1635:1688) Дитя Валериуса. Королева Лондона. * Dorian Adams <8> (:1701) Progeny of Thomas Carlyle. DCbN *<М> Nikolai <8> (:1706) Progeny of Anya. Prince of St. Petersburg since 1990. NoP * Night Star <8> Sire of Louis Fortier (1754). LAbN NoP *<М> Contillio <8> Sire of Karen Chartry (1792). NObN *<М> Benedic <8> (:1792) Progeny of Charlemagne. Prince of Las Vegas since 1949. NoP GttC BM *<Ж> Clarice Fontaigne <8> (:1804) Progeny of De Sade. Antitribu. BbN *<М> Gustavus <8> (1780:1806) Progeny of Nova Arpad. Nova's Whip. TC4,p30 * Yong-Sung Chang <8> (:1848) GC4 *<М> Гарольд Гудстоун '''(Harold Goodston) <8> (1828:1860) Progeny of Oliver Ligon. Abomination. Silver Fang Embraced by a Ventrue. Looking for Golconda and changed his name to Pariah. CotN UBRM,p60-61 *<М> Edgar Drummond <8> (1831:1865+1993) Progeny of Lodin. CbN1 CbN2 *<М> Marcel Guilbeau <8> (:1866) Progeny of Lothar Constantine. Sire of Christopher (1985) and Anthony (1986). Prince of New Orleans. NObN *<М> Dr. Edward Walker <8> (:1866) Progeny of David Case. DCbN *<М> Sir Andrew McCardle <8> Sire of Edward Vignes (1882). LAbN *<М> Irving Boldger <8> Sire of Jochen Van Nuys (1908). NoP *<М> Horatio Ballard <8> (1832:1881) Progeny of Lodin. Sire of Lawrence Ballard (1939) and Alan Sovereign (1959). CbN1 CbN2,p124-126 GttC GttS *<Ж> Anna Schelling <8> (:end 19th century) Marquess of Eastern France. web *<М> [[Эдвард Неалли|Эдвард Неалли']] (Edward Neally) <8> (1863:1896) Progeny of Lodin. Antitribu. CbN1 CbN2,p135-136 *<Ж> [[Тереза Мориер|'Тереза Мориер']] (Therèse Maurier) <8> Sire of João Bilé (1911). CbR-V *<М> Villeneuve <8> (:~1905 (beginning 20th)) Sire of Roche (~1930). Marquess of Marseilles. web *<М> Tommy Hinds <8> (1850:1906+1993) Progeny of Lodin. Was a socialist leader during Pullam strike, embraced by Lodin to end the strike. CbN1 CbN2 *<М> Phillipe Navital <8> Sire of Mariel St. John (1930). LAbN *<М> Tennant Usher <8> Progeny of Abram. WoD2 *<М> Erasmos Gallister <8> He is the right-hand man of the prince of Birmingham. SHS *<Ж> Jessica Morrow - Cashmere <8> Sire of Nichole (1991). Archon of Karl Schrekt, Tremere Justicar. BbN *<М> Philippe <8> (:~1920) Progeny of Laurent de Gueldre. web *<М> Benjamin <8> (:1964) Progeny of Eleanor. NecA BC *<М> Capone <8> (1891:1941) Progeny of Lodin. Sire of Frank Gaughan (1952) and Pham Hong (1978). CbN1 CbN2,p127-128 *<М> Riggs <8> Progeny of Lodin. CbN1 CbN2 *<М> T.J. McMillan <8> Sire of Leon White/8-Ball. IE1 *<М> Joseph Peterson <8> (1938:1978) Progeny of Lodin. CbN1 CbN2,p131 *<М> Jacob Schumpeter <8> (1939:1981) Progeny of Lodin. CbN1 CbN2,p128-129 *<М> Bobby WeatherBotton - Hurricane <8> (1963:1984) Progeny of Lodin. CbN1 CbN2,p132-133 *<М> Kevin Jackson <8> (1964:1984) Progeny of Lodin. Sire of XX Jackson and two others. He embraced one of his brothers and two others blood that are now leaders of a gang in LA. CbN1 CbN2,p130 *<М> Brennon Thornhill <8> (1950:1985+1993) Progeny of Lodin. Owned the Succubus Club. CbN1 CbN2 *<М> Lorraine Matthews <8> (1966:1987) Progeny of Lodin. CbN1 CbN2,p134 *<Ж> Catherine de Vandreuil <8> (:end 20th century) Progeny of De Vandreuil. web *<Ж> Tabitha Bauer <8> (:probably 1999+1999) Progeny of Michaela. Diablerised by Khalil Ravana. CN-R *<М> 'Брюс де Гай' (Bruce de Guy) <8> Кардинал запада Северной Америки, подписывал пересмотренный Миланский Кодекс. *<Ж> [[Хелена Пенхард|'Хелена Пенхард']] <8> (:1938) Дитя Микаэлы. Гарпия из Нью-Йорка. *<М> 'Леандер Фиппс' <возможно 8> (+Восстание анархов) Сир Винсента Дэя. Убит Винсентом во времена Восстании анархов. *<М> [[Арджан Вурхайс|'Арджан Вурхайс']] <возможно 8> Дитя Иоганнеса Кастеляйна. *<М> Juan-Miguel Ramirez Progeny of Robert Kross. CbR-V *<М> Enguerrand Serpent of the family tree. Dwell in Normandy. AK,p124 *<М> Ogier Fouinon Prince of Avignon. AK,p70 *<М> Vannevar Thomas (1732:1776) Progeny of Quincy Cullen. Sire of Swede (1851) , Margaret (1859) , Leland Stanford Jr.(1884) and Donna Cambridge (1980). Prince of San Francisco. LAbN,p102 BW PoC * Petal Mysteriously destroyed during a thunderstorm in Brussels. Cb-V *<М> Shayke Muhammad Progeny of Abdul Rahmann. Ruler of Al-Hasa. WoD2 *<Ж> ? Prince of Managua. WoD2 *<Ж> ? Prince of Colon, Panama. WoD2 *<М> Wallace Prince of Birmingham. PG2,p127 WOD2 *<М> Nickolai Sire of Tommy Pallazo. Advisor of Nicholas II. Fleed from Russia. Primogen of San Francisco in ~1916. BW PoC * Неизвестный Prince of Arequipa, Peru. BoN * Fin Progeny of Alexander Garlotte. CN-V *<Ж> Katrina Progeny of Alexander Garlotte. Killed Garlotte in an explosion. CN-V CN-Br *<М> Isaac Goldwin Progeny of Alexander Garlotte. Sheriff of Baltimore, then Prince of Baltimore since Garlotte's death and before the city fell to the Sabbat. CN-V CN-Br *<Ж> Abigail Woodruff Hosted by Hesha. CN-Se *<Ж> Isabella Balboa Garcia Mendes <8> (1930:~1952) Embraced in Hvana, Cuba. Vampire of Cleveland, Ohio. BN,p3-4 Девятое поколение *<М> Gaius Cassius <9> Sire of Lucius Trebius Rufus (79). JbN,p113 *<М> Piotr <9> Sire of Lady Seinia of Muscovy (1042). AK,p86 *<М> Otto <9> Sire of Roland (1103). TbN,p102 TC2 TC3 *<Ж> Kazi (one of The Triplets) <9> (age 29:1001) Antitribu, Teta and Zil are mute (their tongues were cut out during their human servitude) and now speak through Kazi. non-licence character *<Ж> Teta (one of The Triplets) <9> (age 29:1001) Antitribu, Teta and Zil are mute (their tongues were cut out during their human servitude) and now speak through Kazi. non-licence character *<Ж> Zil (one of The Triplets) <9> (age 29:1001) Antitribu, Teta and Zil are mute (their tongues were cut out during their human servitude) and now speak through Kazi. non-licence character *<М> Walther von Torsten <9> Sire of Konrad von Aupfholm. TbN,p107 *<Ж> Lucretia of Hardtz <9> (:1098) Progeny of Kuritz. Retainer to Lord Jurgen. TC1,p89 *<М> 'Надим ибн Нури' (Nadim ibn Nuri) <9> (:1132) Дитя Нури. Амбициозный каинит из Севильи. *<М> 'Винсент Дэй' (Vincent Day) <9> (:1327) Дитя Леандера Фиппса. Шабашит. Паладин. Участвовал в Восстании анархов. *<М> Joachim von Neumann <9> (:1502) Progeny of Cartagio. TC3 *<М> Carl Wisor <9> (1709:1725) Traitor of the Sabbat. SHS *<М> Louis Fortier <9> (1726:1754) Progeny of Night Star. Sire of Catherine Du Bois (1910) and Elena Gutierres (1975). Minister of the Western City of Angels. LAbN NoP *<Ж> Karen Chartry <9> (:1792) Progeny of Contillio. NObN *<М> Don Cristian de Leon Negro <9> Sire of Jesus Ramirez (1843). LAbN *<М> Iain MacLaren <9> (:1874) One of the only four Kindred in Kingston, Ontario. Serves nominally as the prince. WoD2 *<М> Edward Vignes <9> (1820:1882) Progeny of Sir Andrew McCardle. Sire of Vera Vignes (1882) and Henry Waters (1894). LAbN *<М> [[Джефферсон Фостер|'Джефферсон Фостер']] (Jefferson Foster) <9> (1866:1897) Шабашит. Епископ. *<М> Jochen Van Nuys <9> (:1908) Progeny of Irving Boldger. Prince of San Francisco. NoP *<М> [[Жуан Биле|'Жуан Биле']] (João Bilé) <9> (:1911) Progeny of Therèse Maurier. Sire of Robin Withers (1976) , Michael Brandeis (1989) and Margarida Cordeiro (1993). CbR-V *<Ж> Salondra <9> Sire of Randel (1935). BHDB *<Ж> Mariel St. John <9> (1903:1930) Progeny of Phillipe Navital. Antitribu. LAbN * Roche <9> (:~1930) Progeny of Villeneuve. web *<М> Lawrence Ballard <9> (1900:1939+1993) Progeny of Horatio Ballard. Sire of David Geduld (1952). CbN1 CbN2 LAbN *<М> Frank Gaughan - Nina <9> (1911:1952+1993) Progeny of Capone. CbN1 CbN2 *<М> Alan Sovereign <9> (1903:1959) Progeny of Horatio Ballard. CbN2,p126-127 PG2,p125 *<М> Pham Hong <9> (1956:1978+1993) Progeny of Capone. CbN1 CbN2 *<М> Jazz Murphy <9> Antitribu. Member of the Deathbringers Sabbat nomad pack. SHS * Chuc Luc <9> (:1978) CbN1 *<М> Christopher <9> (:1986) Progeny of Marcel Guilbeau. NObN *<М> Anthony <9> (:1986) Progeny of Marcel Guilbeau. NObN *<Ж> Nichole <9> (:1991) Progeny of Jessica Morrow. BbN *<М> [[Беки|'Беки']] (Becky) <9> (1984:1991) *<М> XX Jackson <9> Progeny of Kevin Jackson. Embraced by his brother, he and two others are now leaders of a gang in LA. CbN2,p130 *<М> Burn <9> (+1998) Antitribu. Fairuza's Pack. TC4,p85 *<М> Leon White/8-Ball <9> Progeny of T.J. McMillan. IE1 *<М> Count Orsi <9> Antitribu. VtM-R *<М> [[Томас Олби|'Томас Олби']] <9> Шабашит. Сир Дугласа Каллихана' (1860). *<М> [[Томас Картер Уинстон|Томас Картер Уинстон']] <9> (+1958?) Сир Кэтрин Стоддард (1956). *<М> [[Элизабет Пфафф|'Элизабет Пфафф']] <9> (+Вторая мировая война) Сир Эдуара Клоза (1894) . *<М> Sprenger British Sabbat. He was the leader of a Sabbat band from Maine. He threatened to kill Madeline Coventry. He disappeared in 1784. DC,pp17,61 *<М> Swede (:1851+ ) Progeny of Vannevar Thomas. He was diablerised by Sullivan (a Gaki). PoC *<Ж> Margaret (:1859+ ) Progeny of Vannevar Thomas. PoC *<М> Leland Stanford Jr. (:1884) Progeny of Vannevar Thomas. Stanford University in 1891. PoC *<Ж> Donna Cambridge (:1980) Progeny of Vannevar Thomas. BW PoC *<М> Claudius Sire of Auston Jacobson. Diary *<М> Dr. Doc Michaels (+1993) Sire of Emily Grange. The Ventrue Minister of Health in San Francisco. BW *<М> Tommy Pallazo (+1975) Progeny of Nickolai. Killed by the Sabbat. PoC *<М> Friedrich von Weber Sire of Estranza. Cb-V *<Ж> [[Маргарида Кордейро|'Маргарида Кордейро']] (Margarida Cordeiro) <10-9> (:1993) Progeny of João Bilé. Masquerades as an Anarch Toreador. She commited diablerie once, unknown to her sire. CbR-V Десятое поколение *<М> 'Луций Требий Руфус' (Lucius Trebius Rufus) <10> (30:79+Anarch Revolt) Progeny of Gaius Cassius. Sire of Leucruy of Provence (570) and Vicelin of Marseilles (1092). Crusader and maybe in Golconda, possess Presence 6 and Dominate 7. JbN,p112 *<Ж> Lady Seinia of Muscovy <10> (1015:1042) Progeny of Piotr. Grail Knight. Will be an Antitribu. AK,p86 *<М> Konrad von Aupfholm <10> Progeny of Walther von Torsten. Trader in Krakow. TbN,p107 *<М> Roland <10> (age late 20s:1103) Progeny of Otto. Was Master of Slaves for Bulscu. Spy and informant to Count Jocalo. TbN,p100 TC1,p89 TC2 TC3 *<М> Jesus Ramirez <10> (1802:1843) Progeny of Don Cristian de Leon Negro. La Hermandad's second-in-command. LAbN BC2 *<М> Theodore Al'Azif <10> RaNY *<Ж> Vera Vignes <10> (1822:1882) Progeny of Edward Vignes. LAbN *<М> Henry Waters <10> (1862:1894) Progeny of Edward Vignes. LAbN *<Ж> Catherine Du Bois <10> (1883:1910) Progeny of Louis Fortier. LAbN *<Ж> [[Ильяна Равидович|'Ильяна Равидович']] (Ilyana Ravidovich) <10> (:1931) Holds some interesting information concerning Baba Yaga. CotN *<М> Randel <10> (:1935) Progeny of Salondra. Antitribu. BHDB *<М> David Geduld <10> (1923:1952) Progeny of Lawrence Ballard. LAbN *<Ж> Elena Gutierres <10> (1955:1975) Progeny of Louis Fortier. LAbN *<Ж> [[Робин Уизерс|'Робин Уизерс']] (Robin Withers) <10> (:1976) Progeny of João Bilé. CbR-V *<М> [[Майкл Брендис|'Майкл Брендис']] (Michael Brandeis) <10> (:1989) Progeny of João Bilé. CbR-V *<М> [[Дуглас Каллихан|'Дуглас Каллихан']] <10> (:1860) Дитя Томаса Олби. Анарх. *<Ж> 'Кэтрин Стоддард (Katherine Stoddard) <10> (:1956) Дитя Томаса Картера Уинстона. Шабашитка. Ликвидатор Чёрной Руки и серафим. *<М> [[Луи де Мезоннев|Луи де Мезоннев']] <10> Возможно, шабашит. Сир Марии-Елены Дютойт (1970). *<М> [[Уинстон Палмер|'Уинстон Палмер']] <10> Сир Теодора Баннинга (1996). *<М> [[Эдуар "Валентин" Клоз|'Эдуар "Валентин" Клоз']] <10> (:1894) Дитя Элизабет Пфафф. Анарх. *<М> Guy du Berry Domitor of Talbot Fitzwilliam. AK,p121 *<М> Auston Jacobson Progeny of Claudius. Diary *<М> Dr. Emily Grange Progeny of Doc Michaels. The new Ventrue Minister of Health in San Francisco. BW *<М> Estranza Progeny of Friedrich von Weber. Cb-V Одиннадцатое поколение *<М> 'Лефрой Прованский (Leucruy of Provence) <11> (540:570+Anarch Revolt) Progeny of Lucius Trebius Rufus. Prepare to fight to recover the city of Jerusalem from the muslims. JbN,p114 *<М> 'Вицелин из Марселя '(Vicelin of Marseilles) <11> (1065:1092) Progeny of Lucius Trebius Rufus. Masquerade as a knight. But is amoral. Will be an Antitribu with the diablerie of his sire Lucius. JbN,p114 *<М> Gino Manitelli <11> (:1932) DCbN *<М> Earl <11> (:1952) AH *<Ж> [[Мария-Елена Дютойт|Мария-Елена Дютойт']] (Marie-Hélène Dutoit) <11> (:1970) Шабашитка. Дитя Луи де Мезоннев. Сир Эвелины Марло. *<М> 'Уильям "Маленький Вилли" Терри' (William "Little Willie" Terry) <11> Шабашит. Член кочевой стаи Мёртвые цыгане. * Cass <11> Sire of Portia (1998). NoP *<М> 'Ричард Провост' <11> Шабашит. Сир Дианы Вик (1987). *<М> [[Теодор Баннинг|'Теодор Баннинг']] <11> (:1996) Дитя Уинстона Палмера. Анарх. *<М> [[Эрл|'Эрл']] <11> (:1952) Боевик при дворе князя Эдварда Вильямса. Двенадцатое поколение *<Ж> Portia <12> (:1998) Progeny of Cass. An aspect of Helena's self. NoP *<Ж> 'Эвелина Марло (Evelyn Marlo) <12> (:1995) Шабашитка. Священница стаи Лес орфелинс. *<М> Dancer <12> Antitribu. Member of the Sabbat nomadic pack the "Crypt-Ticks". SHS *<М> Jerry <12> Sire of Samson (1989). CbN2 *<Ж> Karina Dobson <12> (:1973) DCbN *<Ж> [[Диана "Никки-Кусок" Вик|Диана "Никки-Кусок" Вик']] <12> (:1987) Дитя Ричарда Провоста. Обладательница альтернативной личности из Нью-Йорка, хозяйка казино. Тринадцатое поколение *<М> Samson <13> (1965:1989) Progeny of Jerry. Antitribu. CbN2 *<Ж> [[Моника Бельхёрст|'Моника Бельхёрст']] <13> (:1991) Результат искуственных Объятий Джейкоба Престора, Неизвестное поколение *<М> Robert Gillus Killed by the Blood Curse. BC2 * Malak Sire of Shayke Bandar. WoD2 *<М> Shayke Bandar Progeny of Malak. WoD2 *<М> Antonius Haminus Cb-V *<М> Charlemagne Cb-V *<М> Rasputin Cb-V *<М> Ruud Retief (:~1900) Cb-V *<Ж> Mme. d'Excavalier EEW *<Ж> Maria Cb-N *<М> Jason Summers Cb-V *<М> Carlos Cb-V *<М> Charles Farthington WoD1 *<Ж> Ea Adapa Cb-V *<М> Vittorio Angelotti Became Director in 1811 and disappeared after 80 years; he created an illusion of the Ventrue antediluvian at a clan conclave. CbR-V *<Ж> Cattarina de Volo CbR-V *<М> Matthias Van Dorn Sire of Casper Johnson. CbR-V *<М> Casper Johnson Progeny of Matthias Van Dorn. CbR-V *<М> Redford Sire of Charles "Charlie" Vane. WoD2 *<М> Charles "Charlie" Vane Progeny of Redford. A pirate. WoD2 *<М> Laszlo Mirac Antitribu. Bishop. GttC *<М> Alexander Cantor Sire of Duke. GttC *<М> Duke Progeny of Alexander Cantor. Former ghoul. GttC *<М> Dennis Rundgren GttS *<М> Crush Lawler GttS *<М> Antonius Prince of Cairo until 14th century, assassinated by Setites. WoD2 *<М> Jean-Paul (+1999) Antitribu. Diablerised by Khalil Ravana. CN-R *<М> Clark Ionesco PG2 *<Ж> Mrs. Ionesco Married to Clark Ionesco. PG2 *<М> Cyprian Prince of a small city. NoP ToTB *<Ж> [[Агнетта Саннрсте|'Агнетта Саннрсте']] Княгиня Осло. *<М> [[Антонио Кардона|'Антонио Кардона']] Князь Мальты. Сир Мустафы. *<М> [[Мустафа|'Мустафа']] Дитя Антонио Кардоны. Князь Стамбула. *<Ж> 'Армина Йоргенсдаттер' Княгиня Копенгагена, деспотично правящая городом. *<М> [[Аус ап Гвиан|'Аус ап Гвиан']] Князь Кардиффа. *<М> [[Бакстон|'Бакстон']] Сир Юнипер (1977). Князь штата Оклахома. *<Ж> [[Юнипер|'Юнипер']] (:1977) Дитя Бакстона. Анарх. Враждует с сиром. *<М> [[Генрик Ржеготка|'Генрик Ржеготка']] Князь Варшавы. *<Ж> 'Евгения Безуевая' Княгиня Санкт-Петербурга. *<Ж> [[Камилла Дюшес|'Камилла Дюшес']] Княгиня Брюсселя. *<М> [[Конрад Флейшер|'Конрад Флейшер']] Шабашит из Берлина. *<М> [[Ласло Мартонир|'Ласло Мартонир']] Князь Венгрии. *<Ж> [[Кейтлин О'Ши|'Кейтлин О'Ши']] Вместе с Милезиусом возглавляет сородичей Белфаста в Ирландии. *<М> [[Томас Экхардт|'Томас Экхардт''']] Правитель небольшого городка к северо-востоку от Нью-Йорка. Категория:Известные Вентру Категория:Вентру Категория:Сородичи Категория:Нужен перевод